vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisame Hoshigaki
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Hoshigaki Kisame, also known as Tailess Beast, Monster of the Hidden Mist etc. Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 29/32 Classification: S-Rank Missing-Nin, Swordsman Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Can effortlessly knock out a giant raccoon unconscious), Town level with Super Shark Missile technique via powerscaling (Should not be much weaker than Guy's Afternoon Tiger), Town level Environmental Destructive Capacity (Can produce water enough to sink large areas underwater) | At least City Block level+ (Far superior than base, able to penetrate V2 Bee's chakra cloak, V1 Bee can easily smash a plateau with no visible damage). His attacks does not focus on conventional durability by means of energy absorption and/or drowning. Town level+ via powerscaling (His Super Shark Missile should be more powerful than base, also at least as strong as Bee in Tailed Form V2). Range: Enhanced melee range with Samehada, several hundred meters with water jutsus Speed: At least Hypersonic (Can easily keep up with Bee and was able to react against his V2 form) | Hypersonic+ (Faster than V2 Bee underwater) Durability: Town level (Was hit by Guy's Afternoon Tiger with no major injuries, survived V2 Bee's Lariat and was still fine) | Town level+ via powerscaling (More durable than base, also, Samehada can recover his injuries). Striking Strength: At least Class M+ (Effortlessly knocked down a giant raccoon unconscious with a single strike of his blade) | Likely higher Stamina: Extremely high (He has chakra amount comparable to that of a Tail Beast) Standard Equipment: Samehada, his chakra-absorbing shark-like blade Intelligence: Very observant and not reckless despite being a fight-loving brute. Powers and Abilities: -Super Strength and Speed -Expert Swordsmanship -Immense Chakra (Has chakra comparable to a Tailed Beast) -Water manipulation (Mid-level) -Regeneration (Low-level) (using Samehada's ability which turns stolen chakra into its wielder's stamina) -Summoning (Sharks) -Clone Creation (Low-level) -Chakra Absorption (Low-level using his own ability) (High-level when using Samehada to steal chakra) -Chakra Sensing (via Samehada) Notable Attacks/Techniques: - Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu/Water Clone: Kisame creates clones of himself that can function autonomously. They have significantly less chakra than he does. - Suirō no Jutsu/Water Prison: Kisame traps enemies in a virtually inescapable sphere of water. Kisame (or a water clone) must keep a hand on the prison to maintain it. - Bakusui Shōha/Exploding Water Colliding Wave: Kisame generates an enormous amount of water and rides it on a wave at his opponents. - Goshokuzame/Five Feeding Sharks: Kisame puts his hand on the surface of a body of water, and a shark made of water comes out of each finger to strike the opponent. - Dai Bakusui Shōha/Great Exploding Water Colliding Wave: A larger version of Bakusui Shōha. - Suikōdan no Jutsu/Water Shark Missile: Similar to Goshokuzame, Kisame forms water into a single shark and sends it after his opponent. - Samehada Chakra Drain: Kisame uses his sword to drain any excessive amounts of chakra (such as a bijuu's chakra) from his opponent. There is a limit to how much it can drain. - Samehada Regeneration: Kisame uses the energy Samehada drains to regenerate from injuries. Limited by how much energy Samehada has drained. - Samehada Fusion: Kisame fuses with Samehada, becoming a large shark-like monster which combines his abilities with that of his sword. Others Notable Victories -Arlong(One Piece) -Crocodile(One Piece) Notable Loses -Zaraki Kenpachi(Bleach) -Tier Harribel(Bleach) -Jinbe(One Piece) Notable Draws Feats Will come later..... Key: Base | Samehada Fusion Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Akatsuki Category:Ninja Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Characters